Work or platform supports may be termed sawhorses. The prior art sawhorses were complex and costly, often requiring extensive set-up operations. Further, depending on loads and length of the legs, the prior art sawhorses required independent bracing to interconnect adjacent legs for added stability of the sawhorse. If clamps having teeth were used, they were susceptible to slippage, and only standard or larger size legs were used.